Barreras
by Zarite
Summary: Incesto, Gokudera/Bianchi. Una tabla de pequenisímos drables. Una barrera que ellos vieron y sufrieron.


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**B**arreras**. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**P**ecado.

Cuando Gokudera probo los labios de su hermana—había bebido tanto, que sus ojos veían doble y triple—sintió que su borrachera se iba algarete. Bianchi se había sorprendido tanto que intentaba quitarse las gafas oscuras para que su hermano pequeño se desmayara y no siguiera con ese pecado. Aún así, cuando sus dedos largos tocaron las gafas se petrificaron, su rostro mostró estupor y apretó a Gokudera con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

**C**abello.

El cabello de Gokudera siempre fue una muestra de que él era especial, Bianchi siempre le miraba con asombroso cariño con sus grandes ojos, viendo como brillaba esa pelo plateado, y como el contraste de sus ojos verdes era hipnotizantes. Sonrió cuando Gokudera le miro por el rabillo del ojo y cayó desmayado.

**L**unes.

Fue un lunes cuando Bianchi vio como su hermano besaba a Yamamoto en su cama, como metía su mano en el pantalón del chico. Un lunes normal y corriente, como siempre, pero en el que rompió su corazón. Bianchi odio los lunes.

**L**abios.

Los labios de Bianchi siempre llamo la atención de Hayato, eran voluptuosos, tenia los dientes tan blancos como perlas y, su aliento era a menta. Gokudera siempre se preguntó como sería morder esos labios entre sus dientes, hacerlos sangrar para volver recordar ese día en el que Bianchi se pinto los labios de color carmín.

**C**ena.

No era nada común que los dos comiesen juntos, él siempre estaba ocupado con el Décimo, ella con Reborn, sin embargo ese día Bianchi compro comida italiana y pidió a Hayato que se quedase con ella a comer, una noche de _'famiglia' _como había dicho la mujer. Gokudera a regañadientes acepto, cuando un fideo largo colgaba de sus labios vio como su hermana le miraba sonriendo tras sus gafas rosas, y un coqueto brillo en sus ojos. Él le miro escéptico, Bianchi cogió un tenedor y enredo en los fideos, lo soplo con sensualidad y se los dio en los labios, él se sonrojo.

**D**olor.

Muchas veces se lastimaba, y casi siempre era para salvar al Décimo. Pero, en esta ocasión él salio lastimado cuando la subordinada de Mukuro, MM. Le hizo gritar en dolor punzante cuando escucho un sonido. Hayato solo había intentado ayudar a su hermana que yacía en el suelo con la comida esparcida en el suelo sucio.

**C**anción.

No es que le gustara mucho la música, tampoco los grupos de ellos, solo le gustaba escucharlos de vez en cuando para relajarse.

—¿Qué escuchas Hayato?—preguntó Bianchi detrás de él, Gokudera cerro los ojos y encogió los hombros. —Ésta canción me gusta, me recuerda tanto a Romeo...—susurro nostálgica, Gokudera frunció las cejas y con una taza de té que tenia en la mesa golpeo el equipo de música, la música ceso. Bianchi sonrió.

Gokudera odiaba las canciones, y más esa.

**A**mor.

Muchas veces la palabras amor esta relacionada con ese sentimiento, sin embargo para Gokudera era la fricción de dos cuerpos sudorosos en medio de una cama con sabanas tan suaves como caricias de una pluma. Bianchi gimió cuando él penetró con fuerza.

—Esto es amor...—balbuceó, Bianchi intento quitarse el antifaz que cubría su cara, él se lo impidió. Bianchi asintió mientras movía las caderas.

**R**egalo.

Su cumpleaños se acercaba, él lo sabía, preguntó al Décimo si podía darle el sábado libre. Fue corriendo por las calles cuando vio lazo de pelo color marfil.

Bianchi ensancho sus labios cuando Gokudera le dio un paquete pequeño color azul con un lazo de marfil, sonrió abriendo el regalo, pero no encontró nada en su interior. Gokudera bufo.

—No encontré nada.—murmuro ceñudo ladeando la cabeza para no ver las gafas oscuras de su hermana, Bianchi le miro durante unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta del lazo, soltó una risilla y se sentó en la silla para servir un poco de pastel.

**S**angre.

Gokudera miro su dedo ensangrentado, el cuchillo con gotitas de esta y su delantal sucio. Frunció las cejas y se chupo el dedo. Bianchi que miraba desde atrás todo lloro silenciosamente, se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba la misma sangre que Hayato, nunca podrían ser felices. Maldijo su sangre y la Gokuera en italiano.

**N**iños.

Cuando eran niños ella siempre estuvo muy atenta con Gokudera, era un niño precioso con ojos grandes color verde, y esa sonrisa en los labios como un ángel, Bianchi sonreía cuando Gokudera le cogía de la punta del vestido y apuntaba al viejo verde detrás de él, Shamal. Ella rodaba los ojos y le gritaba a Shamal en italiano, desprestigiando al pervertido doctor. Cuando eran niños era todo tan fácil, sin embargo ahora parecía que no.

**C**elos.

Ella siempre fruncía las cejas cuando Yamamoto se acercaba a su hermano con esa sonrisa en los labios, Bianchi sentía una opresión en el corazón, quería decirle a Yamamoto que su hermano era suyo y, que nunca lo compartiría.

Él soltó un golpe seco en la cabeza de Yamamoto y se alejo a zancadas viendo de reojo como Bianchi acariciaba la cara suave de Reborn entre sus dedos, sabia que Takeshi no tenia nada que ver, sin embargo los celos pudo más que el razonamiento.

**S**ecretos.

Todos guardaban secretos, y ellos no iban ser menos. Tsuna intuía que algo pasaba con Bianchi y Gokudera, su guardián llegaba a la mansión cansado pero con un brillo fulgor en los ojos verdes, Bianchi sonreía cuando lo veía y luego se marcaba a paso lento. Algo no iba bien pensaba.

Bianchi escondió una marca rojiza de su piel con maquillaje, se sonrojo y miro profundamente a Gokudera que hablaba con Tsuna. Era su secreto de él y ella. Era un secreto que nadie podía descubrir, porque se amaban.

**D**espedida.

La lucha con Byakuran eran difícil, si algunos ante pensaron que nadie podía hacer frente con los Vongolas ahora seguro que se estaría revolviendo en su tumba, ahora todo parecía diferente, había muertos conocidos esparcidos en el escondite Vongola. La madre del Décimo pálida por una bala, no respiraba, estaba muerta, Reborn en un lado de la pared demasiado débil por la radiación.

Sus ojos buscaron a los de su hermana, le había dicho que estaba muy mal, estaba herida. Gokudera busco con la miraba a Bianchi, le pillo en una cama manchada de sangre y tierra, se acerco a paso rápido, ella se cubrió la cara con su mano, tenia tan poca fuerza que apenas podía levantar su mano.

Hayato le miro profundamente y le tomo de la otra mano, escucho como Bianchi soltaba suspiros y algunos quejidos. Quiso ver sus ojos pero la razón pudo más que el sentimiento, le acarició los cabellos largos.

—Adiós.—murmuro Bianchi suavemente, Hayato negó, escucho su última risa y todo quedo en la más oscura negación. No.

**A**brazo y **V**erdad.

Sintió la calidez de un abrazo en su cuerpo, miro con ojos vacíos atrás, pudo ver al Décimo Vongola y los demás guardianes, a excepción de Hibari que estaba a lado de Reborn, sintió los ojos a punto de llorar, rió amargamente.

—Murió Décimo. —murmuro viendo a su hermana. Tsunayoshi envolvió su flaco cuerpo con el del guardián, temblaba violentamente, Gokudera recargo su cabeza en su cuello. —La amo Décimo. —susurro para él, Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego lloro contra Gokudera, lo sabía. Él lo sabía desde el momento que vio los ojos vacíos de su amigo morir con Bianchi.

—¡Gokudera-kun! —gritó dolido y avergonzado por quitar algo preciado a su intimo amigo.

* * *

N/A. Sip, _Incesto_. ¿Y, qué? ¡Uhmp! xD —podría decir y mentir como una bellaca que es una 'pareja' mona, pero sería lo más cínico que haría. —sin embargo dire, que me importa una mierda la sangre xD Mientras haya amor todo vale. Que sí, amor de hermanos, pero coño, amor al fin y al cabo. =)

Me gusto escribir algo de ellos, aunque fuese más ficción —y muy fumada eh.—pero que se le va hacer xD En fin~ Al que le guste de mil amores *0* Pero al que no le guste y despelleje poniendo como 'enferma' etc, dire que se abstenga de comentarios que eso ya lo sé yo. C=

_Ci vediamo più tardi!_


End file.
